Needlestick injuries are intended to be avoided by properly disposing of needles.
Usually used needles are recapped with the same cover that originally covered the needles before use or by similar covers or tubes before a needle is discarded. That method requires movement of hands toward needles and may promote needlestick injuries during the recapping.
Often needles are disposed of by tossing them into nearby refuse containers, creating danger to those who handle the refuse containers. Usually contaminated needles are placed on trays for carrying to a disposal facility which may be distant from the place where the needles are used. That creates danger en route to persons carrying the trays or pushing carts on which the trays are located or to close by persons who may be injured when the tray slips or spills.
Needle destruction devices are available, but the destructive devices may not be convenient and may be placed permanently at a position that requires the movement of contaminated needles to the destruction devices.
Problems remain in the prevention of needlestick injuries caused by non compliance with established procedures or by inherently unsafe features of the established procedures.
The present invention overcomes problems associated with the prior art.